


You make me crazy

by chogiwaskrttt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, i want more jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwaskrttt/pseuds/chogiwaskrttt
Summary: jackson is protective of his friend mark. He wants Jaebeom to stop approaching jaebeom but mark is not the one jaebeom wants. Also markis  too interested in jinyoung.(mostly jackbum)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I combined everything in one chapter

“mark where are you going?”

“oh umm for football practice.. jinyoung needs some help” he said looking a little uncertain

“why is he constantly asking you for help?” since mark joined the football team he is going for a LOT OF PRACTICE nowadays

“oh its nothing you don’t have to worry about me” he ran off giving an adorable smile waving happily

Jackson and mark became friends since childhood. Mark is his bestfriend who is still adorable and innocent, it makes jackson feel that he can’t leave him alone.

Mark joined the football team in their second year and became friends with jinyoung and jaebeom tagged along being jinyoung’s bestfriend. Jackson was mark’s bestfriends so they have hung out together couple of times. Jackson knew jaebeom from before, yes he was popular with his broad shoulder and handsome looks, but also as he has almost same classes as him... So he always saw him here and there. He knew that he was not social because he always see him with jinyoung only. He found jaebeom is a serious and blunt guy, he was someone who can be trusted but still it feels a little uneasy.

Jackson always felt like someone who must be always there to protect mark and that bring us to today Jackson is standing in front a jaebeom who is wearing a leather jacket and a piercing in his right ear, he looks like a model.

“I need to talk to you” jackson spoke

“me? alone? what about mark is he not with you” jaebeom and jackson had never actually spend time together. It was always just mutual of friends hanging out together

“he went for football practice”

“with jinyoung right? They really go for a lot of practice huh”

“your eyes are dangerous. Its almost sexual harassment” jackson basically shouted

“Huh? What it is all of a sudden” jaebeom baffled by the sudden statement

_Its not all of the sudden. That gaze.. pierces right through my heart. Even now the way he looks, it gives me chills right down my spine. jackson thought_

“you like mark. Right?” jackson asked

“well he is kind of my friend.”

“don’t act I know you look at him in an indecent way”

“you are asking if I look at him..as if I wanna fuck him” jaebeom was chuckling

“isn’t that right” jackson has folded his arm and started to press his lips unconsciously in irritation

“well he does have a cute face and his body is perfect for..” jaebeom kept his gaze on jackson while speaking just not to miss any of his reactions

“STOP IT”

“I haven’t done anything yet” jaebeom put a finger under jackson’s chin

Jackson shoved jaebeom’s hand “Its upto you to like him but if you do anything horrible to him. I won’t forgive you”

“won’t forgive me? Really what about you then. You are always clinging to him. Don’t to think about holding him at night” jaebeom moved closer almost facing jackson

“shut up I don’t think him about him like that”

“why does it matter to you then, don’t you think you are being overprotective” jaebeom moved back

“I can’t leave him. He is still dense in case of love and other things. He depends on me.”

“I wonder” jaebeom snorted

“see I know you are a good guy but I have noticed the way you look at him..Its dangerous.. don’t do anything sly. It’s a warning”

“okay I won’t pounce him”

“that’s all then” jackson was going back then jaebeom holded his forearm

“you can’t either”

“ofcourse I wouldn’t just let me go” jackson unlocked his grip and went back

 _Huh..Who is the dense one here_ jaebeom thought

“Jaebeom are you free after the class… I wanted to buy some material for woodwork” mark

“don’t you have some work to do today jaebeom” jackson kicked jaebeom’s foot

“ah yes I have some songs to practice for the music club event”

“oh I was really wishing you were free”

“I can accompany you “ jackson put his arm around mark

“you are of no use jackson”

“are making something for jinyoung” jaebeom interrupted their talks

“ah..no..nothing like that.. its just he loves making wood craft. So I thought I also give it a try” mark

“you should just stay with me. Lets watch a movie or something today. If you keep hanging out with jinyoung you will become a nerd like him” jackson laughed

“I will come with you today” jackson’s laugh was cut short by jaebeom’s word

“don’t you have to go to the music club”

“Nah Its not important. I’ll go their tomorrow” jaebeom answered while smirking at jackson

“I’ll come along too I don’t have much to do” _why this jaebeom guy keep pestering mark. I just told him to stay away and he has the audacity to look all sly and go out with mark alone_

**Mark was checking out the material asking jaebeom.. what could be better what tools to use.**

“what are you planning” jackson whispered

“nothing just thinking what am I doing here wasting time.. Lets just not interefere with each other”

“what?” jackson raised his eyebrow

“see I can’t stop hanging out with mark all of a sudden. So lets play fair” jaebeom holded his hand in front

Jackson shaked his hand. But jaebeom didn’t let jackson hand go but gripped his hand more tightly and was looking at him in his eyes.. jackson was just stuck he couldn’t move when jaebeom was looking at him like that

“jaebeom is this all I need to buy or something left?” jackson pulled his hand back moved further away from jaebeom

“yep its all you need”

“I’ll buy it too…. I can also give it a try” jackson said while holding mark’s arm

**They were walking back now to their dorms**

“is this the power of love?” jaebeom asked pointing to the material in jackson's hand

“its not like that. Mark is not good with this stuff and he will be sad if he didn’t be able to. So I can make one and keep it as backup if he needs one”

“Aren’t you underestimating mark a bit”

“everyone has strong and weak points. Mark is just not good at making stuff and you don’t need to interfere.. he is my bestfriend I know whats good for him”

“overprotective” jaebeom grunted

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Lets go mark” jackson and mark went their way

**next day jaebeom saw jackson sitting with mark more like clinging to hi holding his arm.. laughing just too close that jaebeom couldn't handle anymore**

“come with me a second” jaebeom pulled jackson from his seat outside. He took him outside near the stairs

“you think distancing me will protect him... but don’t you think it will have a reverse effect” jaebeom put a hand on back wall stranding jackson between him and the wall

“what do you mean?”

“It means, it arouses me even more. You know you desire the thing more you couldn’t get” you could feel the smugness in jaebeom’s word

“cut it out. You are not that kind of guy” jackson said while avoiding his eyes

“you only said I have a dangerous look. You don’t know when I will snap” jaebeom moved closer his breath can be felt on jackson’s cheek

Jackson pushed jaebeom back a little “do you think mark will be a piece of cake. What do you think of him, he is not easy”

“you don’t know how good I am or would you like me to show you”

_Again with that gaze..*thump thump thump* why does his eyes have so much effect on me_

“w-what are you saying.. I-idiot” jackson was stuttering

“not confident, you are virgin right?” jaebeom smirked

“So what.. ummm what about you” jackson face was flushed at this point

“Me.. I have had experience”

“don’t put mark same level as you” jackson tried to shove him and walk away

Jaebeom put another hand blocking his way “ you know I can’t control myself for a long time. I need to vent it one way or another”

“what are you a beast”

“don’t kid me.. can you say for sure that you don’t have these desire. Impulse to act it out in back of your mind”

_Me..not such things.. its not that I don’t have desires.. but I didn’t think of mark in such a way..I just.._

“wanna release it together” jaebeom interupted jackson's thought

“huh?”

Jaebeom put a hand around jackson’s waist pulling him closure to his mouth “you want to try doing it with me”

Jackson pushed him back getting some space “don’t be stupid”

“but you don’t want me screwing mark right?” jaebeom said in a lingering voice invading jackson’s space again

“what are you trying to say” he cannot even comprehend where this conversation was going

“try suppressing me or mr. no experience has no confident”

“are you mocking me” _why is he so imprudent..i will wipe this smug look off his face_

“you could learn some techniques from me princess.. it can help you”

_You gotta be kidding me. Princes!! Techniques!!!..How good this guy think HE IS_

“kissing will work for now” jaebeom put his face close to him and stared at jackson’s lips while licking his own

“w-what” _close ohh he is so close_

“just close your eyes and think of me as mark”

“w-wait jae- jaebe..”

He crashed his lips

_He thought of kissing mark like this….Its soo umm soo intense it just steals me away. I feel as if someone is pulling me towards him and yet I feel so soothed, so sweet.._

“it looks like your molar filling came out”

“umm y-yes I have a dentist appointment today” _right after such kiss why am I carrying such a normal conversation with him._

“it doen’t hurt?”

“it hurts a little”

_The kiss was good really good..i can’t stop looking at his lips. Is this the technique he was talking about.._

“the thing you did. Do it again”

“huh?”

“I wasn’t able to tell you are good or not. Hurry up”

“well..its.. okay”

I _can’t just stand and take him the lead. I will show him that jackson wang always win a fight._

Jackson gripped jaebeom nape of neck and pressed his lips. It was so rough teeth clashing, lips sucking each other. Jaebeom start nibbling , jaebeom kissed him once twice until took whole of his lower lip between his

_I could just melt right now. He surely got experience. If he kiss anyone like this if would really sweep him off their feet even if its mark wait I couldn’t let that happen_

Jaebeom pulled jackson more close by his waist. He put his tongue into his mouth exploring every inch of it. they were both out of breath huffing gasping for air

_I am completely at loss right now.. but I have no choice but to surpass him.. I want more just a little more.._

“…How was it” jaebeom pulled back first

“different from last one”

“huh” jaebeom said while tilting his head

“this time you licked and sucked on my lips too”

“don’t be so straightforward” a blush appeared on jaebeom’s face

“lets go back the class must be starting” jackson started moving back

“what about the rest”

“the rest?”

“you didn’t think I would be satisfied with just a kiss” jabeom moved gripping jackson’s hand

“umm”

“come to my room today. My roommate is out of town” he whispered in jackson’s ear “I can bring anyone I want”

“fine..”

As he was turning jaebeom wiped his finger across jackson’s lips

“what are you doing”

“cause your lips have 'I was just kissing' written all over them”

“t-thanks?”

“its fine now. It was wet so I wiped it. Since I licked them so many time” he chuckled 

_Why I am turning red. I am an idiot . jaebeom only did it to me thinking about mark.. why am I blushing…_

“I’ll get going. Don’t stand me up tonight” jabeom left leaving jackson

_He though of mark while kissing me. I didn’t have time to think I just …..felt him. **Do you think I’ll be satisfied with a kiss..** he likes mark. Why did everything turn out like this_

**jackson kept avoiding jaebeom for a few days. They were in the same campus so it was not usual to see each other passing by but whenever jackson met jaebeom’s eye he averts and run off in other direction.**

_Why is he everywhere. I have to leave my 2 classes due to him, I am not a fan of studying but still. Can’t he just vanish into air or something_

Just then someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped a little like a ghost appeared behind him.

“its me” mark said “why didn’t you come yesterday and you didn’t attended today’s lecture. Don’t tell me you are gonna dropout?”

“I wish” jackson said with a sign

“what?” mark asked

“nothing its just umm you know”

“jackson is something bothering you. You can tell me”

“I kissed jaebeom”

“WHAATTT!!!!”

“dude keep it low” jackson put a hand around mark’s mouth

“you into that type. I didn’t knew”

“he likes you”

“uh as if..”

“he told me”

“I like jinyoung”

“and you didn’t think of telling me”

“well I didn’t confess but jaebeom knew cause I asked him to help”

“that can’t be real” _if he knew why didn't he tell me_

“just talk to him. I’ll meet you later I have a class”

Jackson was standing outside jaebeom room pacing right and left. Stopping thinking about knocking then again moving thinking it’s a bad idea.

“what are you doing here” jaebeom came from the back

_Umm I should say something. I came here for.. for what actually.._

“come inside” he opened the door and both entered

“mark said you knew he liked jinyoung”

“yes”

“so why did you put an act of liking him and wanting to doing uhh stuff with him”

“why did you let me kiss you?”

“cause.. cause I wanted to protect mark”

“really” jaebeom scoffed “just leave.. I don’t have time to deal with you”

“why are you being so annoying. First you kiss me then you leave me in trauma that you love my bestfriend. You know how much time I kept thinking that the kiss was for mark and not for me. I wanted it for me….”

“What?”

“ummmm” jackson realized what he has blurted out “oh look at time I should leave”

“stop right there” jaebeom holded jackson’s forearm “say it again”

“I think I like you” jaebeom moved his eyebrow up “You think”

“I mean I keep thinking about you all day and had a wet dream too so I guess yes I like you”

Jaebeom facepalmed himself “you are so straightforward in weird situations”

“so tell me you like me?”

“I like you too stupid” jaebeom pulled jackson close to him and embraced him in a hug

Jaebeom kissed jackson “And I am not letting you go”


	2. Chapter 2

I already combined everything in one chapter.   
I had an assignment so I finished it abruptly T_T


End file.
